


Does It Fit

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: But also something more, Other, Secret Santa, Sorry it's short but the idea came to me, TF2 Secret Santa 2017, could be just bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: My secret santa gift for @baguettefeels! They requested "just some cute stuff. Wearing each other’s clothes is a bonus", and this came to mind.





	Does It Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baguettefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baguettefeels).



“Whaddya think?”

Sniper snorted, watching his shirt slowly slip down off of the runner’s slim shoulder. “Think you look like a kid in Dad’s closet.” He leaned over the crate, letting the brim of his hat hide the smirk that Scout could hear in his voice. “Told you, you’re too skinny to fit it. And that’s coming from the skinniest kid in Australia.”

Rolling his eyes, Scout leaned over, snatching the slouched hat off of Sniper’s head with one hand before quickly dancing back. “Hey, it’s only off on one side, that don’t count. Sides, I look better in this than you do, Stretch.” He pulled the cap off his head and swapped it for the Sniper’s, tilting it back and letting the grey cap fall to the floor on the way.    
Changing directions, Scout leaned over the windowsill, miming a sniper rifle in his hands. The world’s worst Australian accent followed. “Lookat me, I’m Mick Mundy, and you’re all bloody wankas! Gonna shootcha through the eye from a mile away’n insult ya mum!”   
“I don’t sound like that.” A soft chuckle.   
“Ya kinda do, man - I mean, mate.”

Sniper raised an eyebrow, leaning down to swipe Scout’s discarded cap from the floor. He wrapped both his hands around the base of his kukri, crossing his eyes and slipping into a near-perfect impression of the Scout.   
“Yo, I gotta run fast an’ jump through th’air an’ never stand still like I’m a goddamn hamster - BONK! Heavy riddled this guy fullabullets before I got dere, but I did all the  _ real  _ work!”

One hand flew to Scout’s chest as he gasped in mock offense. “I don’ say that kinda stuff!”

Sniper smirked, slipping the knife back into his pocket. “No, what is it you say….Gotta run fast an’ eat a-”

Scout tackled him, and they rolled across the floor, mocking each other’s voices and making faces until they collapsed by each other’s sides in fits of laughter.

Sitting up, Scout turned to look down at Sniper, letting the smirk fade to a more honest smile. “...Gotta say, man, everythin’ round here keeps going crazy, but you...you’re pretty cool.”

The smile returned to him from Sniper’s face. “That means a lot, kid. Can’t say I thought we’d hit it off this well, but I’m glad you think that.”   
“Hey, I said PRETTY cool, I mean Spy’s still got the whole-”

Sniper yanked the brim of his hat down over Scout’s face, laughing as he struggled to find his way out again.


End file.
